Enchanted
by Mordred's-deathly-Lullaby
Summary: Rose is born into a family of fairies, but her mother dies and her father re-marries. She is sent off to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry only to find it over run by a man named Snape. She meets the Golden trio and tries to help them as much as she possibly can, but then a handsome blond gets in the way of that. Draco/Oc


**Enchanted; Epilouge **

"Charles! The baby is coming!" Yelled a woman helping with the birth of her neice. A womans pained screams ripped through the air, sending a shiver down the soon-to-be aunts spine. Hours it took; painful and heartbreaking hours. The baby was born at 12:00 A.M., October 31; on Halloween. The new mother smiled as she held her baby, although she was tired and her black hair stuck to her forehead.

"What are you going to name her, Gisella?" Asked a woman in a blue dress. Her black hair pulled into a ponytail, out of her heard shaped face.

"Yes, yes, what do you name her, sister?" Asked another woman in a peach colored dress, her brown hair pulled into a bun out of her heart shaped face, with a few limp bangs hanging in her tired eyes. The woman in the bed, holding her baby, Giselle, smiled up at her husband who was standing in the doorway, stairing at the two people in the bed with a loving expression.

"Rose….Rose-Red."

Three months later…

Both aunts had given the child a gift, the day she was born. All three women were fairies and gave little Rose-Red a special gift with their magic. Larah, the blue fairy, gave Rose-Red the gift of beauty, so that she may have the benefit of men when she grew up and have good fortune. Melissia, the peach fairy, gave the child the gift of the Earth and Spirit,so that she could bring any sole she wished back to life, although it came with a price; she would be forever bound to this person or animal that she brought back from the land of the dead; plants, though, are a different story, she would only feel closer to them. The mother, the purple fairy, gave her daughter everlasting love and compassion, so that she will always be loved and understand difficult situations. The fourth fairy, the pink fairy, had yet to give her gift, or even show up for her neice's birth.

It seems now, the time of peace without this pesky pink fairy had to come to an end. Sparks flew, and a whizzing sound was heard, and then the loud yelling of the pink fairy, Leona. With a great puff of pink glittering smoke, Leona appeared.

"Well! Look what we have here!" Leona exclaimed as she approached the nervous fairies and the baby in Gisella's arms. "She is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen! What's her name?"

"Rose-Red," whispered Gisella.

"Rose-Red! How magnificent! Now, what gift shall I give you? Hmmmm?"

"None!" Gisella exclaimed, worridly. Leona's eyes widend as she looked at her sister.

"None?"

"I-it's just that, she doesn't need another gift. She has all she'll ever need, right here!"

"Well, that's hardly fair! I want to give her a gift! Now! What shall it be?" Gisella tried to protest, but Leona flicked her wrist and tape clamped down on the mother's mouth. When the other's tried to help her, Leona flicked her wrist again and rope tied them all together. Just then Rose-Red began to cry and Leona grew annoyed with her. "I know what I'll give you! Rose-Red, I give you the gift…..of obediance!"

~/~/~/~

At the age of seven, when her mother past away, leaving a poor man and his daughter in a great depression. The fairy sisters all did their best to help the man with his daughter, Rose, but it wasn't enough, the man had to marry again so his beautiful daughter could have a good home life. The girl had black ebony hair, exeptionally long and curly, and dramatic blue eyes, that were so bright, someone might confuse her as blind. Over the years, Rose's powers had progressed, and she began to get increasingly powerful. She healed dead plants all of the time, and grew flowers in the family garden, but her father never ever let her bring back a animal or human being.

Rose had cried often because her father didn't let her bring her mother back to life, but because of her aunts gift, she understood why she couldn't, but it was also Leona's gift that bound her to her promise of never bringing her mother back to life. To Rose, Leona's gift was not a gift, but a curse. Charles did marry again, to a vain woman who was so self absorbed that Rose became a shadow. Now, Charles did not willingly marry this woman. The woman was a sorceress who enchanted Charles into marrying her because she had ben mistaken that he was a rich man. But too protect her image she did not devorce him when she found out. Rose was forbidden to tell of the witch's deed, and her aunts were being black mailed into staying silent.

There was nothing anyone could do for the young girl. She became a maid for the family and did everything that was asked of her, because she had to. She lived a real Cinderella story. By the time she turned 16, this all changed. Her stepmother sent her off to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy to get her out of the stepmothers hair. She hadn't put up much of a fight, because she thought that she would excell even more with her magic if she went.

What she didn't expect, however, was for the school to be taken over by the so called "evil" Professor Snape, now known as Headmaster.

**A/N:Hi! Thanks for reading! I would just like to say that I do not in any way, shape, or form do I own Harry Potter or his story. I do not own Ella Enchanted either, I only took some of the story from that and morphed it into this fanfic. I do however, own Rose and anything that you don't know from either movies/books that this is based from. Okay, so please review and tell me what you think of this idea. Updates might not come very often because I might have a job by next week, right after school until like 6 P.M., on the week days and I'll only have Sundays off. Anyway, enough with my rambling! Please Review! **


End file.
